Promise
by The Tram
Summary: An eternal curse. A hideous man. An attacked young woman. A small Pennsylvania town. Put them together and you have this story. Derek Saint has reached North Port, a new town to start yet another lifetime. There he starts watching over the people. One enparticular, a girl named Promise, catches his eye. When Promise is attacked he brings her to live with him and learns learn 2 luv.
1. Prologue

Our story starts in a forgotten kingdom, not even remembered in myth or legend. Arya was a prosperous land blessed with a just king and queen. Love ruled the land. The only sadness was that of the king and his wife. They had no heir. Then on one of the happiest days for Arya, the queen gave birth to a son. The whole kingdom was overjoyed, but their happiness was tempered with sorrow. During the night the queen died. The kingdom mourned her.

Eighteen years later Arya celebrated the birthday of its prince. The king had raised his son alone and while morning his wife, he had spoiled the boy. The young prince grew proud and selfish. By the boy's tenth birthday everyone, even his father, feared him. No one ever told him. On the boy's eighteenth birthday the king named his son his heir. The boy became a man.

Soon the king died and the prince was named king. He was arrogant and cruel. He warred with his neighboring countries. He took everything from his people and wasted it. It wasn't long before the treasure was gone and the people's loyalty spent. Even with armies pressing against the kingdom the king would not repent. Instead he turned to a young, beautiful witch to save him.

"I will," she replied, "but here is my price. I will assist you in all things. You will be the richest, most envied king. One day I will ask you for a favor. You must grant it."

The price was nothing in the king's eyes. He agreed readily. As the words left his mouth the treasury filled. The enemy armies vanished. The witch's power fed the young king's lust and arrogance. The people cowered, waiting for the inevitable doom.

Years passed and the king forgot his promise. On the eve of his twenty-fifth birthday the witch came to him.

"Lord King, my sister is sick and dying. Let me go to her. I will return."

The young king laughed at her and denied her request. That afternoon she returned to the throne room. She stood before the king.

"Lord King, my sister is sick and dying. Let me go to her. I will return."

Again he denied her. He sent her away, but that evening she returned and made her request a third time. The king was enraged.

Woman, twice you have asked me and twice I have refused. Why do you think my answer will change? Be gone from here back to your rooms before I lock you in the tower for the rest of your miserable life."

Silence then, like the calm before the storm; that is just what it was. The sound started softly, barely audible and grew louder. A smile crinkled the witch's features. Soon she was laughing gleefully for all to hear.

"Your heart is black," she told him. "Now I curse you. You made a promise and you broke it. Now your appearance shall be hideous. You shall look as ugly as your heart and you shall do so forever. I take your kingdom and your power. Your wealth you may keep. It is yours to draw on whenever you like, but you shall live forever."

For a moment the king's pride faltered and he knelt before the woman.

"I repent. I beg you, forgive me and go in peace."

Her smile was poisonous.

"Oh no, your majesty. I don't want to. You see, I am the opposite of you; immortal and beautiful. You cannot break my curse anyway. We are who we are. Besides, your heart has not changed. You are just as selfish as ever."

Even as she strode from the room the king began to change.

So it was that Arya faded. The king wandered the world. In every age he had wealth, but nothing else. He received nothing but hatred from the people. He could not die, though he had tried. Only his four servants, assigned to him by the witch, remained with him for they too were cursed.


	2. Chapter 1

It was the start of another age and they slipped quietly into the community of North Port, a small, cold town. Here the forgotten prince would live another age.

Derek Saint gazed out the window of the black limousine. The pouring rain and the tinted windows obscured his view. Still, the landscape flying past the window seemed lovely. There were trees everywhere and mountains scattered about.

Derek tore his gaze from the window and gazed at his companions. The two people in the front paid their young charge no attention. In the seat opposite him were two more people. Derek knew they must be sick of the sight of him, but they never complained; not after all these centuries.

"Where are we going Gabriel?" Derek asked the driver as he gazed at his youthful hands. The young woman opposite him looked up. It was the first thing any of them had said since leaving St. Louis, their last home.

"North Port, Pennsylvania, sir." Derek nodded slightly, but the movement was lost in his wide hood. He looked back out the window.

"It is prettier country than the last," Derek said cheerfully.

The young woman, whose name was Sophie, smiled at him. He valued her smile.

Derek leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. In some ways this life was better than his last. He had learned to care for his four companions and they, in turn, had forgiven him for getting them cursed.

All those lifetimes ago they had been forced to join him in his exile. They remained as they were, but immortality was still a curse after this long. Sophie was perhaps the only one who was not mad at him for a time, though they all had a right to be angry.

For the first few centuries Derek's attitude had not improved from his time as king. His companions had put up with his screaming, pouting, and rages. There was a decade when his temper was so bad that they couldn't show their faces near him without something being thrown at their heads.

It made Derek smile as he thought of his last temper-tantrum. Gabriel had come into the room while Derek threw a set of china cups at Sophie. Never before had anyone chided him. As Gabriel took Derek to task about his temper, Derek felt some of the ice around his heart melt away. Much of his anger had faded since then. At least he had given up throwing things at his companions.

Derek remembered the first time he actually thought about his companions. He didn't know much about them. It wasn't until the first lifetime had ended that he even learned all their names. Gabriel was their leader. He had been in charge of all the servants in the palace before the curse. The man was in his forties when the curse was enacted and married to a shop keeper's daughter whom he loved very much.

Once the curse had come Gabriel's wife had disappeared with the rest of the kingdom and people. Though he had never shown it, it had taken Gabriel some time to forgive Derek for causing the curse. He had never forgiven the witch for taking his wife. At one point Gabriel had told Derek his wife was named Rebecca.

Over the years Derek had become close friends with Gabriel and Sophie and a companion for his other two servants, Sebastian and Emily. Sebastian was alright in his own way. He was angelic compared to what Derek had been. Sebastian was haughty and delighted in ordering Sophie and Emily around wherever the small group settled. Sebastian was a butler, a high position in any royal setting.

Butlers had remained important figures in households through most of the ages Derek and his companions had lived through. It was only recently that their positions had somewhat lessened in frequency and honor. Sebastian was none too happy about that.

Emily was a shy creature. When she had first discovered that she was to share Derek's curse she had cried for a full twenty-four hours. Sophie had tried diligently to make her stop. Her tears had only worsened Derek's temper. Gabriel was the one to realize she was in shock. He slapped her across the face and she stopped, blinked at him, apologized and carried on her work. She was still very nervous around Derek, though she no longer fainted whenever she saw him.

Then there was Sophie; gentle, compassionate Sophie. She could be a lioness when she chose to, but she also was the one to finally help Derek learn what it meant to be kind. She was his confidant, his true friend. She defended him when Sebastian criticized him. The others tolerated him, but Sophie had trusted him from the start.

Sophie had actually thanked him at one point for the curse. She had been promised to an aging lord in Derek's court who had a temper almost as bad as Derek's had been. Sophie had always hated him and Derek's curse had rescued her from that doomed marriage. It was now a joke between them.

We have arrived sir."

It was Gabriel's voice. He had come around and opened Derek's door. The umbrella in his hand was big enough to keep him dry while Derek stood and exited the car. Sebastian had rushed out of the car the moment they had arrived and was already fitting a key into the door. He was happy to be back in a mansion. Their little flat in St. Louis had not made Sebastian happy at all.

Sophie had already run ahead and was on the porch beside Sebastian. Emily was standing in the rain a few paces away. She was hopping from foot to foot because she hated being wet and cold. Derek smiled at her and beckoned to her from under the umbrella.

"Come take my spot, Em."

She stood beside Gabriel under the umbrella and walked toward the house with Derek walking behind them. Derek paused in the rain and lifted his head, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He loved the rain. In the moments when the rain washed over his face he felt like the curse was gone and his whole heart and body were as pure as a newborn babe's. Sophie laughed into her hands and Sebastian glared.

"Sir!" he said sharply.

Derek lifted his head back into a proper position and smiled at Sophie as his hood slipped off. Only Sophie smiled back at him. The others turned quickly away and moved inside.


	3. Chapter 2

I remember very clearly the last time my parents spoke to each other. It was the Thursday after we buried Future and Spirit, my older brother and sister. My mom blamed Dad for their deaths and then walked out. My dad started drinking the next day. That was three years ago. I was fifteen. Up until now I have been able to visit their graves every March. Last week Dad and I lost our house. Luckily I had graduated early. So I could start work as soon as we reached our new home.

I wake up with a jolt as my dad begins singing along with the radio. It is a great country song, but my dad can't sing an on key note if his life depends on it. I smile at him as I rub the sleep from my eyes. Dad smiles back while singing and tapping the steering wheal. Even though it saddens me to be leaving Virginia I can't help but feel excited. Dad has not been this happy since before my older siblings died. At my request he left the booze in the trunk.

Now that I am awake I take in my surroundings. We have left the sunny shores and open land behind us. Fars still appear regularly, but the land is much more hilly than I am used to and there are dense patches of forest everywhere. I have to admit, the country is beautiful.

"We're almost home, Missy," my dad says chearfully.

A moment later we pass a sign that says,

Welcome to North Port PA.

North Port is a small town. There is something cozy about it after living in a big city. The heart of the town is all the shops and a diner. The school is near the edge of town. Then ton houses stretch out along several roads. Beyond them are the farms.

Dad has rented one of the smaller town houses near the main part of North Port for us. It is one of the cheapest houses in town. He must have skipped a trip to the liquor store to pay the down payment on it.

When the car is parked Dad locates our new house key and unlocks our new home. The house is smaller than our old one, but it seems like a nice house. There is even a little backyard. The door leads into an old fashioned kitchen. Connected to the kitchen is a small living room with old, but pretty furniture off the living room are three doors. Two lead into cozy little bedrooms. The third is a cute full bath. All in all, the house looks perfect for us.

"Thank you for not staying behind, Missy," my dad says before kissing the back of my head.

I am glad I came with him as well. At least I can keep an eyes on him. He needs looking after. Besides, why would I stay with my mother when she walked out of me?


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I've been busy. Here's chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave me a review. Input and criticism are welcome as well as praise.**

It had not taken long for my dad and I to move everything into our new home. It had taken only a short time for Dad to spend what little we had left at the local wine and liquor store. For the past several weeks I had been looking for a job. Unfortunately, no one really wanted to hire an eighteen year old girl with no experience. Time was running out before our rent was due again and we couldn't pay it.

I walk down Main Street with my jacket pulled tightly around me. For May it is still very cold. The wind blows my hair in my face and I wish I had remembered a hat once again. What had been a clear sky before I left home is now an angry grey mass threatening to pour buckets of water on my head any minute.

The next store I reach is the local hair salon. I duck into their doorway and try to make my hair look neater. I do not have much luck. I will have to run a brush through it when I get home. For now the auburn curls will stay knotted.

I dig through my pockets until I find the scrap of paper I have kept with me since I started job hunting two weeks ago. The penciled in names are mostly crossed out now. I shiver as another gust of wind slams into my face. When the wind dies down again I look at the remaining names.

_North Port General Market_

_Sally's (all hour diner)_

_North Port Public Library_

_North Port High School (janitor)_

Most of the jobs are unappealing. Still, it is work and work means money. Money means Dad and I won't get kicked out of our house this month.

Pulling up the collar of my jacket I step out onto the sidewalk and walk toward the local diner. Only a few moments after I leave the doorway the sky opens up and rain begins pouring down. I growl and start running for the nearest building.

I throw open the door of a large building to my left and bolt inside. I am dripping wet. I stand with the door slightly open long enough to ring out my hair on the steps before shutting the door completely. My pretty auburn hair looks more like brown stringy rat tails hanging down my back. My green jacket is soaked through and doing me no good. I take it off and hang in on a peg near the door.

Once I finish examining my clothing I look around me to see what building I have darted inside. Over a counter not far from where I stand I see a sign that says "_North Port Public Library_". That is a stroke of luck. Before I can approach the lady at the desk a tall man with a beak-like nose, dark eyes and darker hair moves toward me. He is tall and carries himself well. His clothing is expensive if not somewhat old fashioned.

"Madam, this is a private hour. You will have to leave." I look up at him, craning my neck to meet his eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I will leave in a moment. It is just, the rain is pouring down."

"Then it is a good thing you are already soaked, Madam," he says cutting me off. I open my mouth and close it several times. Who is this man? I do not like him at all.

"Sebastian."

The man and I both turn at the same time and look at a table near the back of the library. It is hidden mostly in shadow. Three figures sit at the table. The first is a young woman who does not look much older than me. Her blond hair is twisted up on the back of her head in a bun. She is slim, but very tall. Her dress looks like something a household maid would wear. She is sitting under the lamp and looking at us, or more specifically, Sebastian. On the opposite side of the table from the woman is a rather short man. He is not what I would call plump, but he is not skinny either. His brown hair is spotted with grey that matches his light grey eyes. He pushes his glasses up on his nose and examines me.

The third person is harder to identify. I can tell he is a man. He is far too tall to be a woman. He sits far back in the shadows with a hood pulled over his face. The long brown coat hides most of his features and he seems to be wearing gloves on his hands. Still, something about him makes me want to bow. I fight the urge. Sebastian does not.

"Sir," he says before straightening to look at the man in the shadow.

"Leave her be. She is doing no harm. The rain will stop soon." Sebastian scowls.

"Thank you, er, sir." I must sound retarded, but I have no idea how to address him.

The man lifts one of his hands and points to a chair at the table near his own. The seat is in the sun.

"Why don't you sit down there. The sun will help dry your hair if it ever shows its face again and we can talk to each other."

"Sir!" This time Sebastian is indignant. "Sir, I must protest. I protest most strongly!" The hooded man silences Sebastian with a wave of his hand.

I do as he has requested and move to the seat he has indicated. Even from this close it is hard to see the man in the shadow. His eyes are his only feature I can see. They are the strangest eyes I have ever seen in my life. They seem to be glowing even though no light is hitting them. They are yellow and slitted like a cat's eyes. There is something beautiful and sad about those eyes. When he sees me staring at him, the man leans back farther in his chair and pulls his hood down slightly. I bite my lip.

"Tell me your name, my lady," he says.

I blink. He has flawless manners. His voice is beautiful, angelic even. I wonder if everyone in North Port is like him. Then I think better of it. Sebastian is nothing like this mysterious man.

"You do have one don't you? Or shall I think of one?" I had lost myself in my thoughts and completely forgotten his question.

"My name is Promise. My Dad calls me Missy. Can I, maybe, ask your name, sir?"

"That is a lovely name, Promise. Mine is Derek."

Silence follows our little exchange. The blond woman smiles at me sympathetically. I begin to play with my hands in my lap and look around the library.  
"Have you lived here long?" I jump. Derek has asked me another question. I simply shake my head. "Do you have a large family? Are they here with you?" I force my hands to be still.

"I am here with my Dad, but not with anyone else. My Mom left us after my brother and sister died. Dad and I just moved here. What about you?" I look at the people around him. Derek's voice makes him seem young. I wonder if the blond is his sister and maybe the man is his father. Derek leans further back in the chair. I would not have thought he could push himself any further back in the chair.

"We also, have just moved to North Port."

A woman suddenly appears from further back in the library. She has bouncing red curls and looks like she is just about twenty. She might be a little older. Her green eyes seem timid. When she sees me she stops moving and stares.

"Emily, this is Promise. She came in to get out of the rain." Emily bobs a curtsy to me.

"Miss." I assume it must be a habit for her to curtsy. She seems like the kind of girl who would live in a mansion and dust the stairwell or make the bed.

After a few more moments of silence Derek asks another question.

"What does your father do to pay the bills now that you have moved?" I cringe slightly. This is an uncomfortable topic.

"Actually neither of us has a job yet. That was why I went out today. I was hoping to find some work."

"It has stopped raining, sir." I turn to Sebastian who has made the comment and then look back out the window. It is true. The rain has stopped coming down.

"I should be going," I mumble and stand to leave.

"Perhaps we shall meet again Miss Promise." I nod before turning away. I grab my jacket, but I do not put it back on and I exit the library. I am almost home before I realize I forgot to ask about work before I left.

When I reach home and push open the door I stop. Something is wrong here. I take off my muddy shoes and hang up my jacket before going further into the kitchen. A woman's jacket is draped across one of the kitchen chairs and it isn't mine. The tea kettle is boiling away so I shut it off. Two glasses of wine sit on the counter near an empty bottle. I do not appreciate what this is beginning to look like.

In the living room the stereo is on a classical station. My dad hates classical music. His door is closed tightly. Hanging off the handle is a woman's bra. I scrunch up my face in disgust and walk over to the stereo. I change it to a modern rock station and turn the volume up to max before going back into the kitchen to make dinner. Dad must have forgotten that he promised to make dinner for me tonight.

The music suddenly stops playing. A woman in a short red dress walks into the kitchen, but she isn't looking at me. Her flaming red hair is a mess. The zipper on the back of her dress is only partly done.

"Hey babe, I'm just going to grab the..." She turns and sees me. "Oh."

"Wine?" I finish for her. She thrusts her hip to one side and puts one of her manicured hands on it. She looks like she stepped out of some stupid cartoon. With her other hand she points a perfect finger at me.

"Girl, I don't know what you think you are doing, but this house is taken."

"Lady, I live here," I say with just as much venom.

"Marlene!" My Dad's voice shouts from the other room. A moment later he appears in the doorway still buttoning up his shirt.

"Marlene, this is my daughter, Pr..." I cut him off too.

"Ms. Kinkade. And you can get out." The woman bares her teeth at me like an angry dog and walks past me. She grabs her coat on the way out.

"Call me when the house pet is out, Danny?" My Dad grimaces, but I do not know if it is because of the nickname she gave him or me.

Once she has closed the door behind her I turn on my Dad.

"How much of the money we don't have did you spend on her?" My Dad flinches and heads for the wine bottle. I move both cups out of his reach.

"I'll find a job and make it up to you," he says, but he doesn't look at me.

"That's great Dad, except we have thirty dollars left and no work between the two of us." He starts to argue and I put my hand up. "I am going to make dinner and then I am going to call the diner and see if they need a new employee."

Dinner is silent and once I am off the phone with the diner I go to my room. I feel miserable. I got another no for a job, but that isn't what is bothering me. I should never have spoken to my Father like that. He may be a drunk and have poor judgment, but he is still my Dad and I need to respect him. With a sigh I pull myself out of bed and go to Dad's door.

"Daddy?" He opens the door and looks down at me. He always seems so tired and lost anymore. I hug him.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line this afternoon." He hugs me back.

"I know, Kitten. I'm sorry too."

Dad decides to make popcorn. We still have a few microwave bags with us. Then, with the bowl between us we sit in front of out TV and watch an episode of Once Upon a Time. I can't help thinking that I wish my life was a fairytale too. Once the episode is done I say goodnight to Dad and go to bed.

I am woken at 5:15 in the morning by the sound of the phone. Dad will never hear it. He's still sleeping off last night's party. I pull a robe on over my blue leopard print PJ's and run to the kitchen to grab it.

"Hello?" I say. I must sound exhausted. I definitely feel tired.

"Good morning. Is this a Miss Promise... Kinkadd?"

"Kinkade, yes."

"Good. My name is Tamra Wretter. I run the North Port Library and I am looking for a new full time employee. You have been most highly recommended to me. I know it is early, but the library opens at eight o'clock. If you would like the job get here at seven thirty and I will set you up with a schedule."

"I'll be there. I'll be there right away. Thank you so much." I do a terrible job of hiding my excitement.

The moment I am off the phone I rush back to my room. It had not taken us long to unpack so all my things are already put away. I quickly locate a pair of black slacks, a white, short-sleeve blouse and a black vest. I run a brush through my hair rapidly. My black flats from last night are still caked in mud so I pack my black heals to change into once I reach the library. After a quick breakfast I write a note telling Dad where I have gone, grab my jacket and leave the house.

I am glad for the sunshine. I would hate to arrive at my new job soaked through. My black flats lose some of the mud they have collected when I accidentally step in a puddle. As soon as I reach the library entrance I switch my shoes and head inside.

The library is brighter than I remember. The sun shining in the windows takes away a great deal of the gloom. I walk to the desk in the center of the library. It is not quite seven thirty yet. I think the door must have been left open for me. A woman who looks about fifty-five with gray hair and twinkling eyes looks up at me from behind a pile of books. She looks away for a moment and moves a few books until she finds a pair of glasses. She looks like one of those friendly school teachers you would find in a pioneer school.

"Are you Miss Promise Kinkade?" she asks. I nod.

"Yes, ma'am. You must be Ms. Wretter?" She smiles at me.

"You are a sweet little thing. No wonder Mr. Saint took such a liking to you. He is one of our biggest patrons even though he has only been here a short time. He carries a lot of weight in most of the town. He has only been here for about a month." She stops suddenly and her eyes widen. "I'm rambling. Sorry. Lets get you settled in then, shall we?"

As Ms. Wretter explains how to run the library I realize how much I am going to love this job. I already have a little experience from volunteering in a library back home.

"The library stays pretty quiet and we like it that way. Anyone at all who causes a ruckus must leave immediately. Books are checked out for three weeks. Movies can be checked out for one. We do not have a lot of movies, but it was only recently we allowed them at all. We have one computer for looking at the library catalog. Nothing else.

"And this is very important Promise. No one may enter the library between one and two on Tuesdays. Mr. Saint prefers his privacy. He has given us large amount of money to keep that hour set aside for him. He comes with four people. Only the five of them are allowed in here at that time. Is that completely understood?" I nod solemnly.

I can't help wondering who this Mr. Saint is that he is so important. It is obvious that Mr. Saint is the man who introduced himself as Derek the other day. He liked me because he is the reason I now have my job. I decide I won't pry into his life. He can keep his secrets. However, since it is Tuesday, I will be seeing him this afternoon. I make up my mind right away to thank him.

When Derek arrives Sebastian holds the door open for him and stands stiffly to its side. The two ladies and shorter man follow Derek in. As soon as they are inside I scurry from behind the desk and flip the sign on the library door so that is says 'closed'. Sebastian notices me first and scowls.

"Back again are we?" Derek turns to me when he hears Sebastian's voice. His hood is up, but he self-consciously grabs at it and pulls it further over his head.

"I am glad you accepted, Promise."

"Thank you for your help in getting me the job Mr. Saint."

"I liked it better when you called me Derek," he says. I can't help but smile.

"Then Derek is what I shall call you." He moves with his friends to the same table I met him at yesterday and I return to my work.

The rest of the day goes perfectly. Derek asked me a few more questions about how I was liking North Port and if I had made any friends yet. I answered him politely and in a friendly manor. Ms. Wretter shows me how to lock up and then I head home. She has me working every day accept Sunday and is paying me ten dollars an hour. I will be paid weekly.

As I walk down Main Street I suddenly feel as if someone is watching me. I turn to look behind me. I see a shadow move, but then nothing. I must be getting paranoid. With a sign I quicken my pace and go the rest of the way home. Dad is cooking when I get inside. I hang up my jacket and take off my shoes before going to hug him.

"Daddy, I have a job. It's a wonderful job at the library." Dad smiles and hugs me.

"This deserves celebration." To my surprise he grabs a bottle of grape juice instead of a wine bottle. He has made fried cabbage and noodles, one of my favorite meals.

After dinner I go right to bed. Tomorrow will be an early morning. Ms. Wretter wants to show me how to categorize the books. She says in a weeks time I should be able to run the library by myself. I am extremely excited tat she thinks that. It means that chances are she will keep me around. I fall asleep to pleasant thoughts and a feeling of safety I have not felt in a long time.


	5. Chapter 4

**You guys still there? *gulps***

The next two months are perfect. Our bills are paid on time. Dad ditched his lady friend. His drinking has slowed down. Somehow he's even bringing in a little money. My job is wonderful. I have fallen right into the swing of things. Ms. Wretter leaves me alone with the library on some days. She hired a part time girl named Jen who helps me on days like Saturday.

The time I enjoy most is my hours with Derek. Sebastian has come to tolerate me. The ladies, who are named Emily and Sophie, are as kind as could be. I am also fond of Gabriel, Derek's head servant. They all treat me with kindness. I feel sad when they leave the library. Derek still doesn't let me see him. He stays in the shadows.

My life at home has improved. I almost always come home to a decent meal. Dad is becoming a better cook. There is laughter in our house again. Dad hasn't laughed since Future and Spirit died. The sound is priceless to me.

One night while we sit watching a movie Dad pulls me close.

"So, Missy, what shall we do for your birthday tomorrow."

I blink. I have been so caught up in work that I hadn't even realized it was July tenth and my birthday.

I shrug and shove some more popcorn in my mouth giving my time to think. I start laughing at the screen and Dad looks to see what was so funny. He misses it.

When my mouth is empty again I answer Dad.

"Well, I kind of want to go into work tomorrow." Tomorrow is a Tuesday. I want to see Derek. "I love my job, and we really can't afford for me to take off," I say instead. Dad chuckles.

"Ah well. We'll have a special dinner when you get home then." I smile and sink further into the couch. That sounds like a plan to me.

The next morning I dress in brighter colors than usual. I wear a black dress with thin yellow stripes and yellow high heels. Spirit bought the shoes for me on the last birthday I had before she died. They will forever being special.

Once I am downstairs I quickly eat breakfast. Dad is passed out on the couch with a half empty bottle beside him. I smile. At least half the bottle is still full. As quietly as possible I slip outside and walk toward the library.

I am so used to the routine of opening the library that I don't suspect anything as I unlock the front door. I hang up my coat and begin turning lights on. As soon as I turn on the light behind my desk two people jump up and say 'surprise' with huge smiles on their faces. I squeak once and then laugh. Ms. Wretter and Jen both wave their hands in the air. Then Jen can't take it anymore and runs toward me to give me a hug.

"We heard it was your birthday," Ms. Wretter explains. "We wanted to do something special for you." I smile.

"Thank you both so much," I say. This place is really beginning to feel like home.

Ms. Wretter moves a stack of books. Behind them is a tray with three cupcakes on it and three cups of coffee. I laugh as she hands me a cup. The coffee is perfect. We take a few minutes to enjoy this little treat before starting our day.

At one o'clock I pull down the shades so that Derek's corner will be dark, just the way he likes it. Jen goes out for her lunch break and Ms. Wretter goes in the back to do reports.

Derek and his companions come inside. The moment they are in the doors I lock them and flip the closed sign. It only takes a moment for me to notice the slight smile on Emily's face and Sophie's unusual bounce. Sebastian is frowning more than usual.

"Good afternoon," I say with a quizzical look to the women. Sophie starts to giggle. Derek moves to his chair in the back of the library. I wish I could see the expression on his face.

Without warning Sophie jumps at me and wraps her arms around me. She is most definitely the friendliest of the bunch.

"Happy birthday!" she screams in my ear. Emily winces slightly. I just blink at them.

"How did you know?" I ask after a few moments. Sophie gives me a look that says _duh, don't you know_ before answering.

"Ms. Wretter told us." She pulls a small box from behind Emily. "This is from Gabriel, Emily and me... and well, Sebastian too, but he won't admit it." I smile at Sebastian which only causes is frown to deepen. He sniffs.

"They said I had to participate or they would let Mr. Saint's pet cat into my room."

"He's allergic," Sophie says with a sly grin. Emily shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Finally she sighs.

"Well, open it," she whispers. I don't know why she's so quiet.

I undo the latch of the box and lift the lid. Inside is a set of classical books.

"You're always reading, so we thought you might like them."  
"I love them," I respond. They smile at each other.

For a while the group sticks to themselves. I put some books back in their proper places. Every once in a while I glance over at Derek. He has not invited me over today. I know better than to go anywhere near him when I am not invited. Sebastian would probably have a heart attack.

As the hour draws to a close I see Derek hand something to Emily. She blushes. Then Derek stands and puts on his coat. So do his companions.

"Have a good evening, Ms. Promise," Derek says as he walks past. Emily brings up the rear and hands me a small box. She smiles shyly and blushes even more. Then she scurries away and climbs into the black car with the others. I move toward the door and put up the open side again.

Once the library is back in order and all the blinds are open I return to the desk. Derek's parcel still sits on the corner of it. I pick it up just as Jen gets back.

"How was the hour?" she says rolling her eyes. She's a little annoyed that Ms. Wretter won't let her in on the secret. She's also a little nervous about who it might be who comes in so mysteriously.

"It was the usual," I answer.

"Tush." I turn and see Ms. Wretter walking toward us with a mischievous grin on her face. "They brought her a very nice gift." She touches the box the four gave me. "This is very expensive, a hand carved, Italian piece." I blush. I had not noticed that. Suddenly Jen's sharp eyes catch sight of the box in my hands.

"She's got another one," she squeals in excitement. All her qualms are suddenly forgotten. "Open it, open it, open it," she shouts at me. Her fingers dig into my arm while she bounces up and down.

"Stop shaking my arm and I will," I say with a slight laugh. She lets go of my arm.

The paper is thick and expensive. I begin to wonder again just how wealthy Derek Saint is and what he did to earn that money. I shake the thought from my head and use my nail to cut the tape. The paper falls away leaving me holding a small box almost identical to the first one. I open it slowly. Something about it seems precious.

I gasp as soon as I peak inside.

"What is it?" Jen asks with an excited voice. I open the box a little wider. Jen's eyes widen. I hear Ms. Wretter's whispered, 'oh my' behind me.

Inside the box is a priceless ring. The delicate strings of gold wind together like vines. Small rubies are placed strategically on the ring. They are so small that they almost look like cherries hung on golden thread. I am suddenly aware of tears touching my eyes. This is a priceless thoughtful gift. There is no way Derek could have known that rubies are my favorite gemstone.

"Try it on then," Ms. Wretter says. I have lost myself in looking at it. At her urging I slip it from it's box and onto my right hand ring finger. It is then that I notice a matching necklace. I put it around my neck and look at the others. Jen has such a wide grin on her face her eyes have almost disappeared. Ms. Wretter looks like a proud mother.

"They're perfect," she says. I silently remind myself to thank Derek the next time I see him.

Ms. Wretter forces me to go home early. She tells me to spend some time with my father. I put my present back in its box for safety reasons on the walk home. I still don't trust the neighborhood.

When I get home I shout a hello. Dad responds from the living room.

"Shoo, shoo. You're home early. You'll spoil it. Out out!" He comes into the kitchen flailing his arms and herding me back outside. I grin and shake my head as he slams the door in my face leaving me on the front steps.

After about fifteen minutes Dad ushers me back inside. The kitchen table has been spread with a table cloth. Two candles stand in the middle of the table. He has brought out our nicest dishes. Country music is playing on the stereo in the living room. I move toward the room I was kicked out of a short while before. He has hung ribbons on the walls. A video case is open on top of the TV. I know I put away last night's movie so I look at the cover. He brought home the Princess Bride. I smile.

"Dinner is served, my lady." I let him lead me back into the kitchen. He has made my favorite meal. We are having homemade macaroni and cheese. He's poured grape juice into both of our glasses. That means more to me than anything else. Sitting just in front of my plate is a small box. I look up at him curiously.

"I want you to open your gift first," he says. I smile and do so. The box isn't nearly as fancy as the one Derek gave me. However, the earrings inside will go perfectly with his gift. The ruby teardrops are hung of gold hooks. I look at Dad questioningly.

"Can we afford these?"

"Anything for you," is his only answer. After a moment he adds, "Dinner's getting cold," and digs into his plate.

I have eaten only a few bites when a violent knock sounds at the door.

"Police, open up!" Dad pales. He goes and opens the door. Two large policemen look at him.

"Mr. Daniel Kinkade?"

"Yes," Dad answers.

"Daniel Kinkade, you are under arrest for breaking and entering with the intention of theft and planned assault. You have the right to remain silent.

"Daddy?" I stand up. "What's going on?" The second cop holds up his hand to me.

"Miss, please stay where you are." Dad looks at me and my eyes fill with tears. Was this how he was getting money? By stealing?

"Daddy?" The tears begin rolling down my face.

"I'm sorry Missy," is all he says before the cops direct him to their car. As they drive away I slam the front door and sink to the floor. I had so hoped that we were going to get things right this time. Sorrow shakes my body and I let my tears flow freely. The candle's burn down on the table and dinner sits uneaten.


	6. Chapter 5

Dad will be in jail until the trial. That leaves me alone in the house. On Wednesday when I go in to work Mrs. Wretter immediately notices that I am upset. She gives me a hug but says nothing. I understand why when I reach the small lunch room in the back of the library. The news channel is talking about my Dad's arrest.

Mrs. Wretter gives me the rest of the week off. It does not really help. Instead of working I sit in my living room moping. I know Mrs. Wretter things she is helping, but I really hate being alone right now.

Monday is slow, but at least I am working. It helps me to take my mind off things. There is a lot of organizing to do.

Tuesday morning I put a little more effort into my appearance. I wear a pretty black dress and pack the jewelry I was given for my birthday. I am still uncomfortable wearing it on the streets.

When I reach the library I go to the small employee bathroom and fasten the necklace and slip on the ring. With a little more effort and several tears I add Dad's earrings to my outfit. He may have gotten them illegally, but he still got them for me as a gift.

As I work Mrs. Wretter keeps an eye on me. She smiles at me occasionally. Tuesday's always lift my spirits. Even Jen notices that I seem happier as one o'clock rolls around. She says goodbye and gives me a hug before heading out to lunch. Mrs. Wretter goes back to the office and I begin closing the shades as usual.

At one o'clock sharp, Derek's car pulls up and the five of them walk up the stairs. I give them a genuine smile. Sebastian's gasp alerts me to the fact that something is wrong. I am puzzled but say nothing.

Once they are inside I close the door, lock it and hang the closed sign. Sebastian starts to head for the back office and my eyes widen. Then Derek's hand descends on his shoulder.

"It is my decision. Leave it." I barely hear his whispered words. What is wrong with them today? Sebastian stiffens, but relents. Derek walks toward his table and sits down. Emily and Sophie begin looking through the new book shelves to see if there is anything they have not already read. Gabriel sits beside Derek.

When I can't take the suspense anymore I move toward Sophie. She sees me and gives me a smile.

"What's the matter?" I whisper to her. She shrugs.

"Nothing really. Sebastian wanted Mr. Saint to have you fired because of..." She doesn't finish, but she does not have to.

"My Dad's lovely little stunt last Tuesday?" My voice drips sarcasm and betrayal. Sophie nods.

"Derek keeps telling him it's not your fault and to drop it. Sebastian's kind of like, Daddy dearest to the rest of us. Sometimes he forgets that in the end, Mr. Saint makes the final decisions." I sigh slightly.

"I'm glad he doesn't want to get rid of me. I have no idea what I would do." Sophie gives me a sideways hug. Then her eyes widen.

"You're wearing them?"

"What?" Then I realize she means my gift and smile. I had forgotten I was wearing them.

Derek does not talk to me at all until right before he leaves. Just before he exits the library he turns and smiles at me.

"Rubies suit you Ms. Promise."

"I meant to say thank you. Rubies are my favorite, but I thought you were avoiding me and I didn't want to pry."

To my surprise Derek takes my hand. He kisses it lightly.

"I will not avoid you, Promise." Sebastian huffs. When Derek turns for a moment I catch a glimpse of his face. My eyes widen. I couldn't have seen what I think I saw. I could have sworn Derek had no nose at all. However, he moved so fast that I did not see clearly. I shake my head wiping away the image.

"I'll see you next week?" I ask.

"Of course," Derek replies. Then he leaves. I watch until he is gone and then set about fixing the library.

That night when I get home I reheat some leftovers and sit down to watch the news. They are still talking about my Dad's case. However, something the reporter says catches my attention and I turn up the volume.

"You heard me correctly," she continues. "Mr. Daniel Kinkade, North Port's newest resident has been working for the local city mob. In exchange for parole he is working with the police to identify several other key members of this mob. When asked how his family feels he reported, and I quote 'my only family is my wife and she's probably glad to see me ruined.' However, rumor has it his exwife, Patricia may not be his only family. When we delved into Mr. Kinkade's past we discovered the cause of his divorce. Last year his eldest two children Spirit and Future were killed in a car crash with a drunk driver. No one knows the location of his youngest child, Promise. There are those who speculate that she was in the crash. However, some sources right here in North Port tell us the youngest Kinkade moved here with her father last month. For the Alert at Five, this is Dana Gray."

I shut off the TV and throw the remote at it. Why are reporters so stupid? My Dad lied to protect me. If he's betraying the mob they will definitely want to find me and she just told them where I was. With a sigh I go to my room and collapse on my bed. I fall asleep in minutes.

Two weeks pass. Then, on Saturday, Dad comes home. I forget my anger and run into his arms. He holds me close and strokes my hair. I feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Missy. I'm so so sorry."

For most of the evening we do nothing but watch TV. We stay curled up together. Dinner is nonexistant.

Sunday is my day off. I sleep late. When I get up Dad has made breakfast. As we sit and eat he is really quiet. Finally he looks me in the eye.

"I quit. The day they caught me, I quit. I told them I wouldn't break into her house. She was a 97 year old woman. They wanted me to steal from her. She's barely getting by, so I quit."

He pauses as the phone rings. He sighs and goes to answer it.

"Hello? Lou! No, no! Don't you..." He looks at me. "She, what! You leave her out of... No! I won't! No! You do that and I'll... oh, oh no! Well you can just go..." He pulls the phone away from his ear in shock. His face is pale as he hangs it up.

"Who was that."

"My ex partner. He wanted me to come back. And they know you're here with me." I get up and hug him.

That night as I lay in bed I feel some of the nervousness of the day come to the surface. CRASH! Suddenly a rock flies through my bedroom window. I suppress a scream and crawl across the room to my door. Just as I open it Dad appears. He pulls me to him and moves quickly to a closet.

"Stay here, stay quiet."

How long I am there I do not know. Dad calls the cops at some point because I suddenly hear the sirens. There are curses outside and footsteps. Then Dad comes back to get me. The next morning he is passed out on the couch. There are a half dozen empty beer bottles on the floor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long guys. And sorry it's so short. The next chapter will make up for it, I promise. ;)**

Before I know it, Autumn has arrived. It is time to start wearing jackets and hats. I still walk to work every day. I might have to look into buying a car. This will be far too long to walk in the snow.

Really nothing happens at work. It is typical. Derek seems a little distant, but he was never that close.

Cold weather sets in quickly. Soon I am wearing a winter coat to walk to work. Before long we will have snow. We seem to have skipped Autumn and gone right to Winter.

Since it is Saturday I do not have to work. I sleep in late. When I wake up and head down stairs for breakfast Dad is no where to be found. I do find a note he left for me on the table. I open it.

_Missy, I have gone to look for work. It is unfair for you to support us both. Be back this evening. Dad_

_Well, that takes care of that. I decide to settle in to a nice, relaxing day._

_I spend hours doing pretty much nothing. I tidy the house and then I sit down to read. Eventually I put in a movie and make some pop corn. _

_The movie is nearly half over when the front door bangs open. I jump. Dad stumbles inside._

_"__Daddy!" I rush to his side. He is bleeding from several places. His eyes are both black and blue. Bruises cover his arms. _

_"__Daddy, what happened."_

_"__I'm fine, Missy. Really."_

_I sit him down at the table and begin washing out the worst of the cuts while he holds ice to his eyes. After a few moments he begins to talk._

_"__Lou caught up with me near an alley. He would have killed me too if it wasn't for that stranger. I have no idea who he was. He just, sort of appeared. He beat the crap out of Lou. I didn't stick round to find anything out. I ran."_

_"__You're okay now," I say._

_It takes hours to clean him up. When I am done even I don't object to having a drink. Then he goes to bed._

_Sunday is quiet. Dad sleeps most of the day. I'm not sure if it is from the attack or if he is passed out from the booze._

_When Monday rolls around I get ready for work. It is nearly the end of September. The wind is biting my skin as I walk. A slight rain has started. At least it is not snow._

_Work is uneventful and the day flies by. Before I know it I am heading home. It is nearly dark. It gets dark so much earlier now._

_Derek will be in tomorrow. I begin thinking about him. He is so kind, but so mysterious. Something about him attracts me and at the same time, he frightens me. I love Sophie and even Emily is beginning to like me. Sebastian, I think, is hopeless. Gabriel never leaves Derek's side, so I have not really gotten to talk to him._

_I am so lost in thought that I don't see the man in the alley. It is not until I am thrust against the wall of the building that I realize I am under attack. Whoever he is has his hand on my throat. He is not afraid to let me know who he is. I can see his face plainly._

_"__Give your pop a message for us, Lovely. There is no escape." He punches me hard in the side of the head. I fall the the ground with a thud. As soon as I hit the ground he starts kicking me. It is all I can do to guard my face with my arms as the blows reign down on my body. He pulls me to my feet and begins punching me in the stomach. He throws me against the wall and begins to tear at my shirt. It is then I finally scream. He slaps me good and hard._

_"__Do that again and your pops message will be finding a dead Lovely on his doorstep." I tremble but remain silent. I struggle and he smashes his fist into my skull. Stars erupt in my head and my vision goes blurry. The man suddenly releases me and I crumple to the ground. Vaguely I am aware of a second figure, taller than my attacker; skinnier, hideous. He begins beating my attacker until he stops moving._

_The man moves toward me and I shrink back against the wall. I can't see clearly, but even my blurred vision can make out his glowing yellow eyes. He leans down near me. He picks me up in his arms just as I pass out._

_When I wake up I am on the couch in my home. My father is patting my forehead with a cool cloth. He has already cleaned most of my cuts and washed my bruises off. Nothing is broken._

_"__Missy?" I open my eyes slowly. My head hurts terribly. "Thank God you're alive. I found you on the steps. You were propped against the door."_

_So whoever had saved my life had known where I lived. I silently thanked the stranger._

_"__It's just like you said," I say out loud. "A stranger came and rescued me."_

_"__I think we have a guardian angel, Missy."_

_I close my eyes and fall asleep again with that thought lingering in my mind. A guardian angel._


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry guys. Life ran away from me. I hope you all are still around to read. I kind of lost track of my thoughts in the haze of events. Summer is a bittersweet time. Well, I'll jump right in. Hope the chapter is worth the wait. Sorry again. And I promise the next chapter will be much much longer.  
**

October 1st, a Tuesday. I am bruised pretty badly from last night. Doing my best to cover up the bruises and cuts still doesn't quite hide them. I sigh and put on a long skirt and long sleeve blouse. It doesn't hide the purple spot on my neck but at least the other bruises are hidden.

Once I reach the front door I realize how nervous I am. I do not want to walk to work today. Still, I have to walk. We have no car. With a shiver I open the door and step out.

I practically run down the streets, so by the time I reach the library I am completely out of breath. I run inside and lean against the door. "Promise!" I hear Mrs. Wretter call. She has obviously seen my bruises. "Are you okay? Should you even be in today?" She takes my chin in her hand and turns my face examining me. "What happened?" she demands.

"Someone attacked me on the alley yesterday on my way home," I say. "It's nothing big." I shrug. Mrs. Wretter frowns but does not push it.

"If you say so, dear. Why don't you check in those items and organize some shelves." she walks back to her office mumbling to herself.

Right on time, at one o'clock, Derek's car pulls up. Once they are inside, Derek does not move to his table. He reaches out one of his still gloved hands and touches the bruise on my neck. "Are you alright?" he asks me calmly. His voice is scratchy with compassion and worry.

"It looks much worse than it is," I insist. His face is hidden in the shadow of his hood. Derek draws back his hand and moves to his table. Sebastian makes a tisking sound like a chiding mother. Gabriel and Derek start to whisper together as soon as they reach the table. As I turn I see Sophie. Bless her heart. She wraps her arms around me and gives me the friendliest hug. Even Emily pats my shoulder reassuringly.

I work on my chores, organizing the books, checking in objects, putting aside items that people have requested. Derek seems to be sad today and is quieter than usual. Gabriel seems nervous over something that I do not understand.

When the hour ends Derek does not even say goodbye. He walks right out the door. Only Sophie gives me an encouraging smile as they leave. I smile sadly back at her before opening the library again.

After work I run home. I want to be outside even less now that the sky is darkening.

When I reach my home and open the door my dad is sitting at the table with a letter in front of him and a half empty bottle of booze. I move toward him.

"What's the matter daddy?" I ask. I put my hand on his shoulder and realize there are two letters, not one. I took the first one before he knew I was there.

_Your days are numbered and so are your daughters. You crossed us._

It is obvious who the letter is from. When I reach for the second one Dad pulls it away. "No," he says harshly.

"What is it?" I ask him. Tears begin to pour out of his eyes. With a sigh he hands it over.

"I saved your life. You owe me. For your safety and as my fee you will come live with me in my home. My car will come and get you tomorrow morning at 7. Do not be late." I read out loud. I have to read it a second time for the words to sink in. I have to leave my home tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 8

**It's really late, but I wanted to get this to you guys. Please forgive my grammar/spelling errors. There are likely to be more of them than usual. Also, I am splitting this chapter into two parts.**

I barely sleep that night. My bed does not seem like my own. Finally I get up and decide to pack some of my most precious things. I have my sister, Spirit's favorite necklace and Future's old lacrosse jersey. My mother had a beautiful jewelry box that she gave me. I now keep my gifts from Derek in it. Without a second thought I put it in my bag.

Going through my closet takes time. It is difficult for me to decide what to take and what to leave. I pack a small makeup kit as well. Who knows how I will be treated.

When my bag is packed I sit on the end of my bed. I still have about two hours before the car arrives for me. I decide to go downstairs and prepare myself one last home cooked meal. When my waffles are ready I sink onto the couch and turn on the news. Mob activity up north has become worse. I switch the channel not wanting to hear about it.

I must doze off. When I wake up old reruns of I Love Lucy are playing on the TV and someone is banging on the door. I grab my bag beside me and move toward it wondering who I will see there. I slip on some comfortable shoes and open the door a crack before throwing it open in shock.

"Gabriel?!"


	10. Chapter 8 continued

**Here is the promised longer chapter. Thank you guys so much for being patient. I'll try not to take so long to update again.**

There, standing in my doorway was Gabriel. Gabriel who worked for Derek. Gabriel who spoke in whispers and observed everything. Gabriel who always did as told. Gabriel, who always watched me and never spoke to me. Why oh why was Gabriel here?

After several moments I cleared my throat. "Are, are you my rescuer then?" I ask quietly. To my surprise Gabriel actually laughs. I do not think I have ever heard him laugh before. He has a good smile.

"Heaven's no. You will meet your rescuer soon enough. Are you ready to leave Miss Kinkade?" He has never called me that before. He, like the others, always called me Promise. I am not sure I like the title, but I nod. "Very good then," he says and leads me to the car.

After Gabriel has helped me into the car he starts the engine.

"It will take a good forty-five minutes to get to our destination, miss," he says. I smile.

"Thank you, Gabriel," I reply. I have no intention of sleeping. However my will fails me and before I know it my eyes have closed.

"Miss Kinkade?" I wake to Gabriel's voice. "We have arrived."

I open my eyes and look around. Before us is a huge manor house. It looks like a small castle. My mouth drops into an O and no matter how hard I try I can't fix it. I must look like an idiot. Gabriel politely says nothing.

At last I manage to look somewhat normal. I grab my bag and look to Gabriel for instruction.

"Please follow me," he says.

I follow Gabriel inside the house. The outside was breathtaking. The inside is heavenly. Huge chandeliers with hanging crystals grace the ceilings while every wall has a priceless painting hung on it. The whole hall is golden and green.

Gabriel leads me past hall after hall, door after door, room after room until we reach a winding staircase.

"You may go up and meet your rescuer," Gabriel says. He seems a little nervous. I do my best to smile.

"Thank you, Gabriel." I begin to climb the stairs.

Unlike the rest of the house this staircase is covered in dust and poorly lit. The stairs are narrow and the door at the top of them is plain. Unsure what to do, I knock lightly on the wood.

"Enter," calls a familiar voice. My heart jumps into my throat as I push open the door.

Derek's back is to me as he stares out the window with his hands on the desk. He is watching something below. His hands fiddle with a white rose.

"Is she here yet, Sophie?" Derek asks.

"I'm here," I say quietly. His whole body stiffens. His hands stop moving. His back tightens and his head snaps up, but he still is not facing me. He does not make a move to turn around. Even in the dim light I can make out some of his features that I have never seen before. I realize that this is the first time I have seen Derek when he has not been hidden in his coat and hood. Part of me does not want to see him. There must be a reason he hides.

"I thought Sophie was going to warn me first," he says with a sad voice. My heart breaks for him. Using one hand he gestures toward a wardrobe. "Will you bring me my coat?" he asks me.

I move quickly to the wardrobe and open it. I find a coat easily enough and bring it to him. I am standing too close to him to not notice the strange curve of his back. His long brown hair curls on his head wildly and falls to his shoulders, far longer than normal hair. His hand is thin and frail looking, yet covered in marks as if he had it tattooed a long time ago. It is the hand of an aged man. He uses that hand to take the coat from me, careful not to let me see his face. Accidently his fingers brush mine. His touch is like ice. I force myself not to gasp.

Quickly Derek dons his coat and pulls up the hood as far as it will go. He takes several steps away from me and turns to face me. Once more he looks like the man in the library that I have grown used to seeing every week.

"So now you know who your rescuer is." he says.

"Now I know." I say quietly. "Thank you. I didn't get to thank you that night." I add thoughtfully.

"No you didn't. Are your bruises healing?"He moves to take a step toward me and decides not to. My curiousity begins to rise.

"They are healing," I answer, unsure what else to say.

"Good." Derek pauses for a long moment. At last he adds. "I will call for Sophie. She will help you find a room of your liking to stay in."

"Thank you." I say again before turning to leave.

"Promise?" Derek turns to me and I stop, turning back to face him. "Will you join me for dinner?" he asks. I smile and nod before descending the stairs.

**Okay guys. What do you think? We're getting our first peek at Derek. *gulps* I hope I didn't botch it. Please feel free to leave comments and/or critisism. Everything is helpful. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
